A Touch Of Greene:Beginnings(Part 2)
by onlie
Summary: The adventures of Dr. Rachel Greene continue


Rachel looked at Dr. Weaver in shock.Nervousness started to creep up on her.She did not know what to do.But at least the Nurse had left.  
  
"Uhhhh,hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Rachel immediately looked at the chart and for nothing else to do decided to treat Dr. Kerry Weaver.Weaver for the most part watched somewhat perplexed.She had heard that Chicago Hope had taken in an 11 year old medical student two years ago but she hadn't expected it to be Rachel Greene.She wondered why Mark hadn't told her about it.For that matter why was Rachel working at Chicago Hope rather than with her father at County.  
  
"So what's up?This your first day?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can tell.I am an attending at County General but you know that."  
  
Rachel nodded but remained silent.For the most part she wanted to treat this woman quickly.Not that Rachel had any problems with Dr. Weaver,she just made her nervous.After all,it was like being visited by a classmate from her old elementary school.Well sort of.Whatever.  
  
"So where's your father?"  
  
Rachel just shrugged at that,"He's probably at work.You know how he is."  
  
Rachel examined Dr. Weaver's pupils which were normal and felt around her skull and neck for any abnormalities or injury.So far none.After making sure Kerry wasn't nauseous or dizzy,Rachel sutured Kerry's head wound.  
  
As soon as Rachel was done and Dr. Denning had made sure that Kerry was safe for discharge,Rachel left in a hurry to treat other patients after politely saying goodbye.Kerry was nonplussed about Rachel's behaviour believing that it was not really any of her business but she wondered why she was not working with her father in County.It just seemed out of character for Mark not to have Rachel with him if she were training to be a doctor as well.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Rachel's day had gone great although somewhat uneventful.She spent most of her time suturing and examining mostly non serious patients.There seemed to be a period of inactivity so Rachel took advantage of it to do scut working reading over and signing charts.  
  
The door to the resident's room opened and Rachel turned to see her mother Jennifer enter.  
  
Jennifer went over and hugged her daughter and kissed her on the top of the head.While she was proud of Rachel for making it this far she was worried sick about her daughter.  
  
"Maaaa.I'm working.",Rachel said slightly embarrassed by her mother's affection.  
  
"I know.",Jennifer responded as she let go slightly,"So how's your day so far?"  
  
"Okay I guess.Nothing major.Just suturing and minor consults.Where's dad?"  
  
"He's still at work.He says hello and will meet you tonight when you finish your shift."  
  
Rachel nodded and frowned.Her father seemed awfully busy of late and was spending less time with her.She wondered if she should have taken her father's offer to work at County but she liked it here in Chicago Hope despite all the mayhem that seemed to happen every once in a while.  
  
"He's always busy.Why does he have to be busy all the time?"  
  
Jennifer stroked Rachel's hair compassionately.She knew Rachel loved her father so much.So much so that it influenced her to take up the study of medicine.Sometimes Jennifer thought that was the only reason why Rachel chose to go to medical school although Rachel actually loved being a doctor and particularly enjoyed the challenges of being a surgeon.She had considered being an ER physician but found General Surgery more enticing,with the encouragement of Jeffrey Geiger,and opted to specialize there instead.  
  
Of course Rachel did not have much of a childhood.Despite spending her time as part of a Soccer League she had almost no contact with children her age.Jennifer wished that Rachel had stayed in the elementary school for another few years to at least have some little resemblance of a childhood but Rachel wanted to be a doctor like her father.While it has had its good and enjoyable aspects both Jennifer and Mark Greene feared that Rachel will pay a heavy price on her life in the long run.  
  
It all started when Dr. Ross was helping an old friend,Dr. Dennis Hancock,at the clinic for the homeless.Rachel was seven at the time and Doug had been asked to babysit her at the time when the regular babysitter.Rachel had always wanted to be a doctor and so she decided to help out on weekends and got hooked.Rachel had always been exceptionally intelligent and was way ahead of her classmates to the point that she could even be qualified to go to college.Having been already through testing being qualified to graduate from high school,Rachel immediately asked to take premed courses.  
  
Against their better judgement,her parents agreed thinking that it will pass or with the night school courses,Rachel won't necessarily be bogged down and eventually burned out.Instead she excelled and finished after two years.At this time Dr. Jeffrey Geiger took notice of her and impressed he funded her medical school fees and Rachel excelled in that too.Dr. Geiger took personal charge in supervising Rachel's medical student duties and now Rachel was a surgical intern.Since then Mark,Jennifer,and Dr. Geiger have been at odds with each other only bowing down to what Rachel wanted.  
  
"Ma I am on call Wednesday."  
  
"Okay then I will pick you up Thursday afternoon.You want me or your father to bring you something Wednesday night so you won't go hungry?"  
  
Rachel shook her head,"I'll be fine."  
  
Jennifer nodded and sat down beside Rachel.Rachel was sort of glad that her mother came.She had been nervous all day and a little scared.Rachel also felt a bit lonely.She wondered if she was doing the right thing working here at Chicago Hope.  
  
Then the resident's room door opened once more.It was Dr. Wilkes.  
  
"Rachel we need your help.There is a multiple GSW coming in."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Rachel,Dr. Denning and Dr. Wilkes ran to the ER front doors as a gurney slammed its way through.A caucasion boy around 16 was being wheeled in in full cardiac arrest.One paramedic was pumping his chest while another was bagging him.The paramedics told Dr. Wilkes the vital signs and he was wheeled into the trauma room.  
  
Dr. Denning took over chest compressions while Rachel handled the intubation.Dr. Wilkes used the paddles several times first at 200 then eventually going up to 300.No success.Suddenly the heart monitor showed flatline.  
  
"Damn Asystole!",Dr. Denning shouted.  
  
Dr. Wilkes ordered more epinephrine but it had no effect.Rachel had been watching the whole time bagging the boy,praying that his heart would start beating once more.By chance hair hand brushed against his head and felt something moist and jellylike.She looked at her hand and found brain matter on it.She immediately examined the boy's head more closely and found a bullet hole on the back of his head.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Drs. Wilkes and Denning looked at Rachel who showed them her hand.Wilkes went over and checked the bullet wound on the boy's head and looked grim.He gently removed Rachel's hand from the Ambubag that was pumping the boy's lungs and Denning stopped the chest compressions.At that moment Rachel knew it was over.  
  
"Okay that's enough.He's gone.Time of death 7:35."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Rachel was shocked and dazed.While she had been through codes before,this one hit close to home because the victim was close to her age.After cleaning up Rachel went outside the hospital and sat near the entrance of the building and sat on the side of it.She was crying a little and tried to hold back her tears.  
  
Then Dr. Wilkes came out of the ER to find her.He saw her and stood beside her for a moment.  
  
"Are you okay?",Wilkes asked.  
  
Rachel nodded bravely.  
  
Wilkes sat down beside Rachel.  
  
"It never gets easier you know.But if you want to be a doctor,you have to get used to it.I'm going to be honest with you.When you first came here as an intern,I never expected you to last a day.Well I was wrong.You handled yourself like a professional today,even better than most residents I knew."  
  
Rachel let Wilkes' words set in as he continued.  
  
"I'm telling you this because I like you.And yes I think you're going to be a great doctor.I still think you're too young but,and I won't repeat this,you can work in my ER anyday."  
  
Rachel looked at Wilkes.  
  
"Listen,I think you've had enough for today.It's almost 8:00 and I talked to your mother and she will drive you home.So go change.And don't worry about the scut work.Dr. Canard will take you for you."  
  
Wilkes patted Rachel on the shoulder and got up.Rachel got up as well and the two of them went inside.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Note:This is an experiment,sort of like a one shot deal.This idea has been on the back of my mind for years now and I summed up the courage to write this up.Please tell me what you think?This is a Chicago Hope/ER crossover if you guys are wondering but I put this in the ER category because this mainly deals with Rachel Greene from her perspective.  
  



End file.
